The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device and method for an automotive transmission.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H08-326897 discloses an automatic vehicle for a vehicle that has a hydraulic control device configured to, when a shift lever is moved from a neutral range position (N range position) to a drive range position (D range position), detect an engine speed of the vehicle at the time of D range selection and set a rate of increase of hydraulic pressure supplied to engage one of frictional engagement elements of the transmission for vehicle start-up (referred to as a “vehicle start-up engagement element”) in accordance with the detected engine speed.